The present invention relates to solar energy, more particularly to methods and devices for collecting solar energy, such as involving use of solar panels for photovoltaically generating electricity.
The military has considered implementing renewable energy systems to mitigate risk and to reduce logistical fuel burdens on deployed troops. Solar power has been regarded as a prime candidate as a renewable energy source that is capable of being readily deployed and of significantly ameliorating demand for logistical fuel. A major obstacle to utilizing this free source of energy is the harsh military environment to which delicate (e.g., silicon-based) solar panels are to be exposed. The widespread use of solar panels in the field has been further impeded by practical difficulties attendant the transport (e.g., shipping and storage) and rapid deployment of solar collection systems. It is therefore desirable to devise a better methodology for transporting and rapidly deploying solar panels and for using same in harsh environments.